The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Navigation systems may provide a user with a route to a desired location. The route may include a series of directions and corresponding distances. Navigation systems may include vehicle navigation systems and handheld navigation devices. For example, vehicle navigation systems may provide a driver with a route that includes a series of distances for corresponding roads along with corresponding turns. Navigation systems may determine the route to the desired location based on stored information. For example, the stored information may be geographical data in a datastore. Navigation systems, however, may also transmit the desired location (and a current location) to another device. For example, the current location may be determined using the global positioning system (GPS). The other device may determine the desired route and transmit the desired route back to the navigation system which may display the route to the user. For example, the other device may be a third-party service provider.